


Hold Still

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, F/M, Pure Smut, with Squid Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle and Rumple use a potion ingredient in a very unusual way.





	Hold Still

Rumple peered at the carefully sealed vial. The squid ink sloshed thickly as he rolled it in his hands. He’d used this stuff in countless times over the years, properly handled it could be distilled and was useful in all manner of potions. This wasn’t distilled, this was raw ink from a giant squid and there was enough here to immobilize him for a good ten minutes. He chuckled to himself, for the first time ever, the time he was immobilized was going to be amazing.

This rather unusual use for squid ink had sprung from Belle’s curiosity. He smiled to himself as he recalled the conversation that had set them on the path to this experiment.

They’d been pottering around the shop one day when she’d found this vial and laughed at how carefully he’d labelled it. The town was at peace now, and after the fifth date night was interrupted by someone needing him urgently for a potion ingredient Rumple had lost his temper and pointed out that the magic users were perfectly capable of brewing their own damn potions. Regina had calmly replied that most of the special ingredients were stored in his shop and no one in their right mind was going to risk poking about in the unlabelled mess he called a store cupboard. He’d grudgingly conceded the point and set about labelling everything.

The label tied to the squid ink was larger than the vial and written in big clear letters, along with a warning that if any one got themselves immobilized accidently they were to come crying to Rumple.

Belle had hummed thoughtfully and asked; “How much movement do you have when under the influence of this stuff?”

There was the curious tone in her voice that always ended up with them trying something exceptionally fun. He leaned back against his work bench and said; “Speech is possible, you can move your eyes and blink, breathe that sort of thing, but you can’t move big muscles or do magic.”

She’d sashayed over to him and cupped his cock through his slacks; “What about this big muscle?”

He’d gasped and thrust lightly into her palm. She’d leaned into him and whispered in is ear; “I suppose it’s one way to keep still while I suck your cock till it explodes in my mouth.”

Rumple’s brain had stuttered to a halt at that point. Early on in their sexual relationship he’d accidently thrust up into Belle’s mouth as he came and caused her to gag. She’d reassured him that she’d been unhurt, but since then he’d not felt comfortable about finishing that way.

The squid ink certainly offered a possible work around. They’d had other things to do that day, but this evening was all theirs.

He’d got home to find Belle’s red high heels scattered on the stairs. She’d started without him. His cock twitched as he locked the front door, it always got him hard fast when Belle took advantage of his little voyeuristic kink. She was bound to know he was home, but he made an effort to let his footsteps sound on the stairs, and to hit the creaky floorboard outside their room. The door was ajar, just enough to let him see Belle sprawled on their bed wearing the blue lingerie he adored. He whimpered and palmed his cock. Belle answered him by softly moaning his name. Some nights he’d stood right here and watched Belle bring herself to orgasm before he joined her, but tonight there was a different need burning in his veins.

She rolled on to her knees and crooked her finger at him, as if he needed any encouragement to join her. He set the vial of squid ink on the bedside table before he got anymore distracted.

“Oh sweetheart.”

She wound his tie around her hand; “Are you excited?”

He leaned into her and kissed her neck; “What do you think?”

Her hand strayed down his chest and ran her fingers over his belt buckle, but she didn’t go any lower.

“Tease.”

“That’s the plan.”

He growled as she pushed him away from her, letting his tie trail out of her grasp.

“You are wearing far too many clothes.”

He sat down on the chair by the dresser and took his shoes and socks off without looking away from her. How could he when she was stroking her hands over her body? His jacket went next, tossed blindly to one side, then he leaned back in the chair and let his legs sprawl apart drawing his slacks tight across his erection.

“How naked do you want me, sweetheart?”

She licked her lips and let her eyes rove over him; “Birthday suit.”

As his hands moved to his shirt buttons Belle slipped a finger into her mouth and sucked it. Buttons flew across the room as he tore his shirt off and he almost stumbled on the way to the bed because his trousers were tangled around his feet.

She welcomed him with open arms and they fell together in a mess of limbs and sloppy kisses. Belle rolled him onto his back and ground her hips against his throbbing cock.

“Oh fuck!”

She gave a lusty chuckle and lightly scratched his chest as she rose on to her knees. His cock was rock hard and leaking, the thought of Belle’s mouth around it had him rocking his hip alreadys. Belle leaned over him, and he craned his neck, so he could plant kisses on her breasts. She moaned happily, but still pushed him back on to the bed.

“Are you comfortable?”

He took a moment to shift the pillows under his head and flex his legs before he nodded and took a slow breath. Belle popped the stopper out of the vial and poured the squid ink over his chest. The cool liquid on his flushed skin make him shiver, and then the magic took hold and he couldn’t move. Belle leaned over him and cupped his face in her hands. He blinked twice to let her know he was fine.

Oh, this was interesting, he could feel Belle’s hands on his sides, the soft stroke of her fingertips and the sharp scratch of her nails. He hadn’t been sure he’d be able to feel anything, but he could, and this was wonderful.

When her tongue lapped at the head of his cock he howled.

“Rumple?”

“Keep going.”

His words came out as a grunt, but he didn’t care because she did as he begged her to and licked him from root to tip. When she did it again he realized that she was only touching him with her mouth, she wasn’t having to hold his hips still because he couldn’t move. For the first time in ages he didn’t have to worry about inadvertently causing her discomfort. The sensations of her lips and tongue on his cock were the only thing in his mind and it was glorious.

His eyes rolled back in his head when Belle took him into her mouth and gently sucked. He lost all sense of time as she sucked and licked and nibbled. He could move his eyes enough to look down his body and get a blurry glimpse of Belle’s head bobbing up and down, her curls bouncing. He became aware of an odd feeling in his balls. Oh, oh fuck they were drawing up, he’d never been so aware of a building orgasm. This was divine.

As he orgasmed he felt every muscle rippling. Each leisurely thrumming pulse was met by a lashing of Belle’s tongue and the sweet suction of her mouth. He was panting hard as the last of the squid ink evaporated from his skin and he finally juddered with the last pulse of one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

Belle sat up and licked her lips like the cat that got the cream.

“Rumple?”

He swallowed hard; “Oh wow.”

He felt boneless and couldn’t even find the strength or co-ordination to raise his arms. Belle grinned and snuggled into his side.

“That was wonderful, thank you.”

He chuckled weakly; “That’s my line, sweetheart.”


End file.
